


Found

by stormy1990



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: A little bit of physical pain, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Way more mental pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: Tears streaming down his face, a look as devastated as he had never wished to see it on the other one; nevertheless he needed to turn around and leave it all behind.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 4





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blankcamellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/gifts).



> Another fic that was planned for the KyomoHoku soulmate exchange, but I didn't actually finish a whole plot so here I throw it out as sth closer to a drabble!
> 
> Have fun reading and be prepared for spelling mistakes~

"Don't leave me."  
The words still echoed in Hokuto's head every single night and even months later he felt restless. It wasn't the fact that the other one hadn't tried to find Hokuto, but the fact that there was silence between them, a silence they never had with the connection they shared.  
It was when the third month had come to an end and the nights started to grow too cold to leave the stove untouched for the night that Hokuto felt a familiar pain in his chest. He didn't spend it any attention and he could finally find some sleep that night as if he had only waited for a confirmation that the other one was still with him, still able to feel pain.  
The important fact that maybe the other one's pain meant something bad hadn't even crossed his mind at that point until the next night where he woke up with a burning pain on his forearm.  
Cursing, he put his hand over it, feeling how the skin under his touch seemed to move while he wasn't doing anything at all.  
"What the hell are you doing?" he scolded the other one who couldn't hear him.  
With fast steps, Hokuto made it to the small fireplace and held his forearm into the light of the flames.  
He had left him to protect him, but now he feared he had made the worst decision of his life as he saw what was engraved in his forearm. Letters cut into the skin, leaving his blood dropping to the ground.

HELP ME

There shouldn't be any danger! He had taken it all away, yet he knew there was not much time and he hurried to light a torch and dash out into the dark of the first white night of the year.  
For miles, he made his horse canter as fast as possible through the dark night. The connection between them hadn't faded; all he had done was suppress it, so now that he was in desperate need to find the one person who had caused him so much pain he could feel how he was pulled towards him. He could feel his suffering, mentally and physically. 

When the snow kept falling so heavily that Hokuto couldn't even see where he was going even though the first daylight was already making its way over the mountains, he tossed the torch to the ground and left his horse on a mountain path where it couldn't follow.

Finally, over the first mountain peak, Hokuto could see the grey building. Stone walls already fallen, hallways dark and empty, filled with the silent screams of war.  
He started running faster the closer he came to the building and he dashed through the corridors, up the half-destroyed winding stairs until he found an open space where once a big hall had been standing. Now the ceiling had half fallen down, leaving a pile of snow in the middle of the huge room.  
When he stepped inside, the first sunlight finally made its way into the mountains and it wasn't clear if it wanted to guide him or to mock him when it shone directly onto a person lying in the snow.  
Hokuto stopped, his heart hammering against his chest as if it wanted to drag him to the front, to make him move and dare to reach out for the person he had left behind.  
On shaky legs he dared to get closer, soon seeing the red mixed with the white pure color of the snow. The same letters on the other one's forearm.  
As if fast movements could hurt the other one, Hokuto carefully kneeled down and slowly stretched out his hand.  
Never had he thought he'd ever touch his pale skin again, admire his long blonde strands of hair, or long for those dangerous lips.  
But here he was in all his guilt and all his vulnerability and with a shaking smile he let his thumb wander over the other one's cheekbones.  
"Taiga?" He asked, knowing that the other one didn't need his words to know that he was there. "I came to help you."  
The one in question didn't move, instead his lips formed a faint smile before he opened his eyes.  
Silence fell between them as so often. They didn't need words after all. The connection between them was stronger than that, nevertheless it had been words that had broken that connection once already and Hokuto had prepared for history to repeat itself as he recognized the same empty look in the other one's eyes. 

Taiga slowly sat up, Hokuto intuitively reaching out for his arm and back to help him. Taiga didn't protest, yet he eyed the other one with a look that he hated, way too much.  
Would he get hurt again? Would it hurt as much as the first time?  
When Taiga gave the other one a grateful nod Hokuto could feel the pain in his chest, the feeling of betrayal and emptiness. Even though he should feel grateful; after all, Taiga had sacrificed himself to rescue him in the first place.  
Never would he forgive him for that sacrifice though. Never could they become what they had been since their connection had been established.  
Taiga gave the other one another smile, so familiar yet so distant and Hokuto prepared himself for a stab in the heart.  
"Who are you?"  
The words he hadn't been able to bear the first time and he wouldn't be able to bear this time either.  
With a shaking breath, Hokuto got up. He took in the picture in front of him as if he wanted to freeze the moment in time, but then he turned around, walking away.  
"Where are you going?"  
Taiga's panicked voice made him stop once more, but he wouldn't be as weak as the first time and he demanded his tears to stay hidden as he turned back towards the other one.  
"You know who I am and you know where I am going, it's your task to find me when I need you."  
The older one didn't quite seem to understand and he could feel the confusion in his own head. He could feel the fear the other one was feeling, yet he turned around and kept walking away.  
"Don't leave me," Taiga let out, but was unable to follow the other one. It wasn't his time yet to find him again.  
Hokuto bit his lip when he made it through the door frame and into the dark corridor before he whispered, too low for the other one to hear, yet he knew Taiga didn't need to hear his voice.  
"Even if I leave you, I'll find you again!"


End file.
